pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, dosłownie tłumaczone na "My Pretty Cure Serce Max", to drugi sezon Ładna franczyzy Cure i sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure . Historia toczy się dalej po przerwie letniej bezpośrednio po pierwszym sezonie, a Nagisa Misumi i Yukishiro Honoka są teraz w ich trzecim roku szkoły średniej. Ponieważ Mroczny Król przeżywa zmartwychwstanie, dziewczyny odkupić moc Pretty Cure , i stać się sojusznikami z nową dziewczyną, Kujou Hikari , który może przekształcić się w Shiny Luminous. Razem trio rozpocząć nową przygodę zbierać Heartiels wskrzesić Królową . Ten sezon nie był angielski dubbing i to wiadomo, czy to będzie. Postacie Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa ( 美墨なぎさ Nagisa Misumi ) Nagisa jest sportowiec bohaterka serii. Ona jest kapitanem szkolnej drużyny lacrosse i jest bardzo popularny. Mimo, że jest źle w szkole i jest niedojrzały, ma własne poczucie sprawiedliwości i nigdy nie pozwala nikomu drogi do jej dół. To scatter-brained żarłok, który kocha Takoyaki Akane za. Jej alter ego jest Cure Black '''( キュアブラック Kyuaburakku ) . *Yukishiro Honoka ( 雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka ) Honoka jest najlepszym uczniem w klasie, uwielbia czytać książki i nauki. Jest prezesem Koła Naukowego. Choć popularne wśród chłopców, ona nie ma interesu w nich i to raczej aspołeczny w formalny sposób. Jednak przyjaciele, że ma się bardzo blisko niej, a ona zrobi wszystko, aby je chronić. Ona ma wiele nadziei, a może zawsze widzieć dobro w ludziach. Mieszka z babcią, ponieważ jej rodzice dużo podróżować. Jej alter ego jest '''Cure White ( キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito ) . *Kujou Hikari ( 九条ひかり Kujou Hikari ) tajemnicza dziewczyna, która później okazuje się być życie zniknął Queen. Chociaż technicznie nie Cure, ma specjalne uprawnienia, aby pomoc dziewczynom podczas walki. Hikari jest słodki i delikatny i zawsze myśli o innych. Pracuje z Akane w Cafe Tako. Jej alter ego jest Shiny Luminous ( シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu ) . Maskotki *Mepple ( メップル Meppuru ) wybrany obrońcą księżniczki Nadziei, i jest w Nagisa opieką. On jest dość arogancki i stale podnosi się z jego dozorca, ale kocha Mipple i są często postrzegane o "lovey-dovey" związek. Kończy swoje zdania z "-MEPO". *Mipple ( ミップル Mippuru ) Princess of Hope, a także w opiece Honoka jest. W przeciwieństwie Mepple, ona jest zarezerwowana i wydaje się dobrze dogadują się z jej dozorca, ale nadal bardzo dba o niego. Ona kończy swoje zdania z "-Mipo". *Pollun ( ポルン Porun ) The Prince of Light, który jest wysyłany, aby być z Pretty Cure w drugiej połowie pierwszego sezonu. On jest bardzo egoistyczny i zwykle myśli tylko o sobie. Mieszka z Nagisa i denerwuje ją i Mepple w dużym stopniu. On ma tajemnicze moce, które dają dziewczyny Bransoletki Rainbow , aby mogły wykonać Burza Rainbow atak. Kończy swoje zdania z "-Popo". Jest też urządzenie transformacja dla Hikari przekształcać się Błyszczące Luminous . *Lulun ( ルルン Rurun ) The Princess of Light, który może połączyć się z przyszłością. Ona myśli o Pollun jak jej starszy brat i zawsze denerwuje go. Lulun może dać Heartiel Broszka do Błyszczące Luminous. Ona kończy swoje zdania z "-lulu". Antagoniści *Zakenna ( ザケンナー Zakennaa ) Forma fizyczna strefy zmierzchu potęgi. Oni zarażają elementy lub cienie ludzi, aby włączyć je zła. Kiedy pokonany, zamieniają się w małe czarne gwiazdki krzycząc przeprosiny podczas ucieczki. *Circulas ( サーキュラス Saakyurasu ) , który wydaje się być liderem Czterech Strażników gdy Baldez nie ma w pobliżu. On Lond blond włosy i niebieskie oczy z białą skórą. *Uraganos ( ウラガノス Uraganosu ) On jest duży i tępy członkiem grupy. Jest niezdarny i ma tendencję do zniszczenia rzeczy przez przypadek z powodu jego wielkości i siły. Ma pirate-jak wąsy, zaczerwienienie skóry, i chustka. *Viblis ( ビブリス Biburisu ) Ona jest bardziej poważny członkiem grupy. Często beszta Uraganos i Circulas gdy twierdzą, i jest bardziej zastraszające. Ona ma krótkie żółto-pomarańczowe włosy i różową skórę. Ona jest jedyną kobietą członkiem. *Baldez ( ヴァルデス Varudesu ) najsilniejszy Czterech Strażników. On może odeprzeć Marble śrubowe Max , Akcja Heartiel i Ekstremalne Luminario ataki. Ma czarne włosy i bladą skórę. *Dark King ( ジャアクキング Jaakukingu ) wskrzesza władca Strefy Zmierzchu , a także serii "głównym antagonistą. On jest z ciemności i ma czerwone świecące oczy, z długimi ramionami z łańcuchów. Po zabiciu przez Pretty Cure w oryginalnej serii, on przeżywa zmartwychwstania i jest po zemstę. *Kujou Hikaru / Chłopiec w rezydencji ( 九条ヒカル/館の少年 Kujou Hikaru / Yakata no Shounen ) "życia" z Czarnego Króla podczas przechodzenia przez zmartwychwstanie. Początkowo jest to tylko mały chłopiec, który lubi grać. Jako seria rozwija się, choć staje się cichsze i gapi się w okno. Sojusznicy *Heartiels ( Haateieru ) Dwanaście Heartiels reprezentują hetmańskiego wykonania woli. Wszyscy oni reprezentują różne cechy moralne, takie jak inteligencja i harmonii. *Queen ( クイーン Kuiin ) Królowa Ogrodu Światła. Jest ogromna kobieta, której wysokość jest tylko rywalizował przez które z Czarnego Króla. Znika na początku cyklu, a jej żywotność jest reprezentowana przez Hikari. Ma długie, złote włosy i bladą twarz. *Wisdom ( ウィズダム Wizudamu ) Mądrość jest tajemniczy opiekun Prism Stones i patrzy z daleka. On jest wypychany przez czarnych charakterów w swoich próbach uchwycenia kamienie i pokonać Pretty Cure. Merchandise Proszę odnieść się do strony głównej Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Merchadise . Galeria 361547.jpg PrettyCureMaxHeart.jpg|Logo Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 10106508862.jpg Wideo Category:Series Category:Merchadise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Stubs Category:Gallery